Somewhere! Book 1
by starstreaker33
Summary: SONIC X VERSION!Shadow and Shade were both projects on Space Colony and after the battle (season 2) Shade is alone without Shadow by her side. Then Shadow's return has fell upon her. Will she help him remember who she is and who he was or will he chose to leave out the past and his feeling for her?(My summery Sucks but bad summery means good story :) rating may change)(shadow/OC)


(Fifty years ago)

He was sick of it. He was done. Why was he the one that was chosen for this? Why did he have to deal with it?

Shadow was sick of it. He had no friends because everyone thought he was evil. He was kinder then his own heart let him be. Sitting in his room he stared blankly at the wall.

Then he heard a noise. Standing up he looked out of his room to see a shadow against the wall before it disappeared.

He followed after whoever it was.

"Hey get back here." he said. Whoever it was stopped and turned.

She looked like him same color, same eyes, the only thing different about her was she wore a tattered red and black dress.

She shook with cold from the breeze that blown over her. Shadow walked up to her and took her hand leading her back to his room.

Wrapping a blanket around her he noticed her necklace.

"I...I'm Shade." she said.

"Shadow." he replied.

"I know. Dr. Robotnik said I shouldn't talk to you." she said quietly.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"He says you're a monster." she said.

"Well I'm no monster I may act like one sometimes, but I'm just your ordinary hedgehog." he said.

"I know. If you were a monster you wouldn't have taken me to your room." she said with a gentle laugh.

"Shadow, Shade we have to go they are here and they will take you two away. Come on!" Maria yelled.

Shadow took Shade's hand and fled. Maria followed closely behind.

Arriving at the space capsules Maria shut the doors on both Shadow and Shade.

Saying her goodbyes she sent them off to earth.

(years later)

Shadow and Shade laid side by side in their capsules for over the past fifty years and all they knew was...peace. Until now.

"Dr. Eggman are you sure it will be alright to wake them both?" Decoe asked.

"Yes you fool they both need to be awoken. My grandfather said so in his files." Eggman replied.

Typing in the code he released first Shade. The Shadow awoke.

"Shadow?" Shade asked.

"What are you doing here?" Eggman asked.

"Shade?" Shadow asked.

Looking through the smoke Shade fell into Shadow's arms.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Shadow whispered back.

Once the smoke cleared they had a view of Dr. Eggman.

"I live to serve you master." Shadow said before bowing and kneeling down on one knee.

"Who are you?" Eggman asked.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog. I was created for a purpose." Shadow said.

"And you?" Eggman said addressing Shade.

"Shade the hedgehog. I was created along side Shadow for a different purpose." she said.

"Hmm Shadow and Shade. Has a special ring to it." Bocoe said.

Soon they heard the footsteps of people rush and they escaped before capture.

(Weeks later)

They were at space colony and Shadow and Sonic were trying to save the world. Shade stood watching and the last thing she saw of shadow was a bright light then he vanished.

She soon left after battle.

(Present day)

Shade looked off the edge of the cliff thinking.

A single tear slid down her face before she yelled, " Why did you have to leave me Shadow?!"

Bursting into tears she leaned forward crying.

"I need to know whatever has happened that the truth will free my soul." she said.

Her heart poured out in agony that tortured her soul. She missed Shadow so much and she had no idea why. It was like he had something special that sent off a vibe that relaxed her when he was around.

Darkness fell across the land and she looked into the sky.

"Why does it torture me so much that you're gone?" she whispered before falling asleep below the full moon.

**_OK so as you all can see I am kind of doing a Mary sue so plz no saying that in the review. Any ways I thought I should do a Shadow Fanfic cause I found out I like Sonic so yea. Hope you like plz review!_**


End file.
